


Fic Fragments

by captainraz



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of small ideas and ficlets, mostly from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Screencap from Trekcore.com

 

Kira grabbed Dax's arms, intending to emphasize some point she was making,  but all rational thought fled as she looked into the Trill's eyes. 

  
Prophets, she thought, I'm in deep.

  
"Did you need something, Major," asked Dax with a trace of annoyance. 

  
Major Kira didn't say anything,  she simply pulled the other woman in for a kiss; it seemed to be all the answer Dax needed anyway


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from imagineyourotp on tumblr.
> 
> Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.

The first hour passed in absolute silence. Odo could feel the anger radiating off Kira as much as he could feel her body heat. The silence was broken by a message from ops and then they went back to ignoring each other as angrily as possible.

2 hour and 13 minutes (Odo counted) after they got stuck, Kira finally exploded under the pressure.

"This is ridiculous."

"Well if you hadn’t-"

"I didn’t know-"

"You should have done."

"If you’d told me-"

"I shouldn’t have to."

They went back to their angry silence. _This is exhausting_ , thought Odo. _Humanoids and their messy relationships_. He was exhausted, not the way he was when he needed to regenerate. He felt worn down by all the emotions ricocheting around their metal cage.

He slid down the wall. Kira followed suit a few minutes later. Slowly, over the course of many minutes she inched closer. Odo kept perfectly still. Kira edged closer and closer until her arm was touching his, and then she lay her head on his shoulder.

More minutes passed with only the sound of Kira’s breathing.

"I’m sorry Odo," she said at last.

"I’m sorry too."

"Friends?"

"Friends," he agreed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

The tension broken, Odo felt his earlier exhaustion overwhelm him. Kira gave a huge yawn that indicated she felt the same way. Odo allowed his eyes to close just for a moment.

When Chief O’Brien finally arrived to extricate them from the turbolift, he found Major Kira propped up against the wall fast asleep, a puddle of golden gel in her lap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from otpprompts on tumblr.
> 
> Imagine your OTP hosting a radio show together.

"Welcome to the first ever DS9 radio show. I’m Colonel Kira Nerys and with me is my co-host, Constable Odo."

"Humph" 

"Oh come on Odo, at least try to enjoy yourself."

"I don’t see why anyone would want to get their news from us when they could just read the Federation bulletins."

"Just read the news."

"Very well. The war with the Dominion is still going badly, here on the station everything is under control even though Quark still isn’t in jail."

"And now for the weather."

"We’re in space…”


End file.
